It All Began On a Rooftop
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Ringo x Agito, Akito, Lind fanfic.Ringo has had her heart crushed by Ikki. Now she finds herself once again falling this time for a man with a multiple personality disorder. Will she once again have her heart crushed.Warning...Heavy lemons and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

****

It All Began On a Rooftop

An Air Gear fanfic

Ringo x Agito, Akito, and Lind

Yes, my first non Naruto fan fiction! I really enjoyed the anime Air Gear and found it did not have many non yaoi fanfic stories. So this is what my insane authoress mind came up with.

Warnings….I base this story more along the anime's storyline though I do use Agito/Akito main name Lind as the first person (owner) of the body from the manga.

One sided past love yaoi (boy/boy) briefly mentioned (Akito's love for Ikki).

Ikki is portrayed as a stuck up self centered ass so **no flames you have been warned**. I actually like Ikki but for this story he is the villain. So is Simca but I truly hate her character.

Lemons and swearing abundant.

Characters maybe OCC.

I do not own Air Gear the talented Ito Ōgure… pen name Oh! great, created this great manga and anime.

****

Chapter 1

Standing on the rooftop Ringo peered out over the city. The city lights twinkling like a multitude of stars in a clear evening sky. Pushing her glasses further up, a soft smile crossed her pink lips. Not much had changed over the year, except for a few new office buildings near the old railroad tracks. The city seemed like a photo, a picture in her mind frozen by time. Letting out a sigh she leaned her elbows wearily on the railing. Her life was another story. Had it really been only a year since her life skidded to a stop. Lurching swiftly into a new direction.

Closing her deep blue eyes she listened to the shifting sounds of the city.

"This place never sleeps." She murmured into the night.

As one of the few remaining AT kings she knew it all to well. The night was alive. A steady, beating heart pulsing through the night.

"Hard to believe it has been a year." Sadness filling her words. The memory of that fated night clear as the night sky above.

"Once again I stand here repeating the past. What is wrong with me?" She sighed again as the memories of the past flowed through her mind like a river.

Behind her closed eyes she could almost see that night, as if she was really reliving it again. In her minds eye she could see Ikki standing in front of her. The color of those deep honey brown eyes. Always shimmering with intensity. That all knowing smug smile he always had. Yes, she remembered it all . It was all so crystal clear. Then again so was the memory of that laugh. A laugh she had never heard from his lips. From the lips of the boy she crushed on as a teen. The man she cherished with her whole heart as a woman. She had never heard anything so cold, sadistic. As he stood mocking her. Laughing at her confession of love.

She had been so excited that week when Rika asked if she would house sit while she and Sora went on their honeymoon. She jumped on the opportunity quickly. Not only would she get away from the house and the craziness of her other sisters. It gave her the perfect opportunity to pour her heart out to Ikki. After so many years of admiring, loving, and wishing she would finally reveal that she loved him. Not as a sister but true complete love. She had asked Ikki days earlier to meet her on Rika and Sora's rooftop.

It had been a hot, humid summer. She had spent the last few nights sleeping on a futon she had dragged to the rooftop. Anything to escape the heat. Every night she pleaded to all the Gods and Goddesses that he would return her love. She had even resounded herself to the idea he would kindly tell her how sweet she was but that he only saw her as a sister. That he would drape his arm over her shoulder and reminisce about their childhood. Living in a house that at most times was chaotic and crazy, but still full of love. He would give her a brotherly hug, thanking her for always standing by his side even when they were rivals. Her head of Sleeping Forest, him the head of Genesis.

When the evening finally arrived, she was slammed into shock by what he did. Standing their arms folded lazily, he laughed. She felt she had been shoved into a nightmare. She could almost feel the warm tears that poured from her eyes that summer night. It was such a hard cruel laugh that left his mouth. The cruel tone ripping at her very soul. It pierced the warm summer air that blew around them_._

"You don't actually expect me to love someone like you." He scoffed loudly.

"I…Ikki…" Her voice stuttering with sadness.

"Shit…you're serious." His head shaking back in forth in mirth.

"You stupid girl….why would a man like me …the Sky King…the best of all AT riders want you?"

Her hand covered her mouth, trying to hold the sobs that were begging to pour out.

"Shit Ringo, my greatness is legendary and what are you? A nobody! Ringo you might be one of the kings but no one even knows it. You hide it from almost everyone. You're pathetic….you and your Sleeping Forest. You are a thing of the past. A forgotten memory." He jeered his eyes turning icy cold.

Before she could utter a word, he raised his hand silencing her.

"A man as great as me needs a real woman by his side. A woman who could be a queen to my great kingship. Someone who can fly with me. Someone not afraid to push the limits, break the rules. A person willing to risk it all. A woman of real beauty…Simca is that someone. " Dropping his hand he leaned back against the roof railing.

"Sorry Ringo, but you could never be that. Simca is the one who will be my queen. She is more than you could ever be. She is like a Greek goddess. Not a dowty four eyes child like you. Hell Ringo you couldn't even be runner up. That weird chick back in high school was more than you will ever be." He paused tapping his finger to his lips. "What was her name…Oh yes I remember…Croissant Mask. She was a great AT rider and damn did she have the sexiest long legs and those tits." A perverted smirk crossed his lips as he looked off.

Her hands shook as she watched him. The tears trailing down her rosy cheeks.

"Ikki h…how could you be so…"Tears sliding down, dropping like rain.

"Aw now don't get all weepy on me Ringo. You know I'm just telling you the reality of it all. Isn't it better to hear it from your brother ." Patting her head as if she was an obedient puppy.

"Oh poor Ringo, did Ikki hurt your feelings." Simca sneered, dropping down onto the rooftop. " Did I not tell you that you years ago in the bathroom. Ikki would never want you when he has me." Her laugh tittered through the night. Ringo turned pale as she watch the two grope each other before breaking apart giving her a glance. That one glance told it all. They found her as entertaining as a pile of dog crap on the bottom of their feet. Pulling out of Ikki's embrace Simca sauntered towards her like a cat pouncing on a small mouse.

"Ringo I'm sure you'll get use to living the life of a spinster." A shrewd smile growing on the corner of her lips. Turning quickly on her AT's she grabbed onto Ikki's arm. Tossing her long pink hair over her shoulder haughty.

"Ikki let's go I am tired of this. Later four eyes." She snickered. Giving a quick wave of his hand.

They were both gone leaving her alone, the sounds of her weeping reverberating through the night air.

Opening anguished eyes, her mind slammed back to reality. As a small tear flowed down her soft wind chapped cheek. She laughed sadly thinking how in some crazy cosmic way she was once again standing in the very same spot where her life changed. Tonight her life would once again change. A repeat of the past in many ways. She silently prayed maybe it could be different this time. Head tilted bravely towards the night sky, she let out a shaky breath. She could feel the tears well up behind her eyes, threatening to break like a dam.

"No there is no hope on earth he could love me, one side of his heart still belongs to another." Her lips trembled as the sob left her lips. She had lost the battle to hold back the tears. No matter how hard she tried to accept this fate. She had been a fool to fall in love again. A love that just like the years before was one sided. To fall for a man who was in love with another. She knew her heart would never recover this time. Mended once there was no earthly way it could be again.

Sliding her eyes closed, dark eyelashes still wet with warm tears. She let go of the present sliding back to that hot summer night. She once again she stood on the hot rooftop as Ikki left her life.

__

She just stood on the concrete rooftop. The warm summer heat blowing across her skin. Yet she felt frozen like winter ice. She was dead inside…broken. Her heart cracked, shattering into a thousand pieces. Falling to the black asphalt below, to lie like glittering cold diamonds. Her strength weakened to the core, as she let the sobs wrench from her lips. Why could he not see her? Had she not always been by his side. Helping , encouraging, even when everyone was against him. She had nearly stepped down from Sleeping Forest, all for him

"Am I nothing." Her mind screamed as the tears continued to fall. "I spent my life pulling your ass out of trouble Ikki. Giving you my all for what?….For what!" The back of her hand angrily brushing the tears away.

"Why the fuck are you crying over a worthless dickhead like him!" Agito's voice growled heavily with abhorrence. "Kami, you are one fucked up bitch. Just like Akito…pathetic. Wasting your life for a fuckhead like Ikki. Thinks he's King of the air, the King of shit is what he really is."

Looking up she cringed, seeing the jovial face of Agito staring down at her from the chimney above.

'Oh just great! This is all I need to have Agito witness my humiliation.' She thought grudgingly. Squeezing her eyes tight, her head dropped in defeat.

"Go away Agito! I am not in the mood for your crude mouth." She mumbled, her voice still edged with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, let me rephrase that." His voice dripping heavy with sarcasm "You're going to waist your life for a jackass who doesn't deserve your heart." Dropping down to stand in front of her.

His face softened "He's fucking wrong you know."

"What?" Her head snapping up giving him a mystified look.

"You heard me right." Moving to whisper in her ear. His face mere inches from hers.

"What he said was absolute bullshit." His finger absently smudging a trail down her wet cheek. Agito's unexpected touch, causing her heart to flutter anxiously. Letting his hand drop, he turned away nervously. Silence seemed to span a chasm between them.

"Agito?" She called awkwardly.

"Why do you think I never left Akito with him, Ringo? He's a fucking self centered prick that's why. I couldn't trust him to take care of Akito. He's to kind and weak hearted. Ikki uses people like him and….you" Her hand reaching up to cover the gasp that fell from her lips.

"Ringo I'm telling you, like I told him….Let Ikki have that whore Simca." His words coming out in an icy hiss. "You deserve better." She was shocked by this unusual side of Agito. It wasn't Akito but an almost soft side of Agito. It didn't last long, his crude side once again shined through. Devouring any softness he had shown before. She saw the look that crossed his face. It frightened her causing her to step back, till the cool brick wall pressed up against her. He was moving in like a predatory animal.

He licked his lips seeing she had nowhere to flee. She was trapped and he was the wild beast who would consume her. She gasped, as his hands roughly grabbed her. His fingers digging into the soft flesh of her upper arms. Her throat suddenly felt dry, her skin chilled. As pale blue eyes gazed into his right eye. His eye was more then just honey brown. She was mesmerized by what she saw. It was as if flecks of bright gold swirled around his dark pupil. The intensity causing her to blink once, twice. Only to see the flash of raw desire fill his golden eye. He smiled with satisfaction as he watched her tremble. He slapped her hand away as she reached to move his eye patch.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to have to deal with me!" His smile filled with a thirsty desire. "Ringo…do you remember the field trip to Kyoto all those years ago."

"Y…yes." She again stared, baffled why he was bringing it up. Letting go of her hands he leaned in, eyes closed. Breathing in her heady floral scent.

"You wore that pink kimono for that oblivious ass Ikki. I can still picture your hair down. How it looked blowing in the fucking wind." He groaned softly. Opening his unmasked eye he reached up, his fingers roughly tearing the blue ribbon from her hair. Her breath shuttering from the touch of his fingers smoothing her hair, letting it drape down her shoulders.

"I swore to myself and Akito that day……. I would have you." His fingers entwining through her silky locks of ebony hair.

"Agito…wh…what are you doing?" She stammered, heart pounding, her struggle to pull away futile.

"I am keeping my fucking promise." He grinned devilishly before pulling her body hard against his. His hand locked in her tresses pulling her tightly close. She was a deer in head lights, a lamb for the proverbial slaughter. Her shocked gasp sealed away, as he slammed his lips against hers. His hips grinding painfully against her. Agito wasn't the gentle kind. His lips hard and rough, leaving soft pink lips bruised and swollen.

"I know you want this." His voice rumbled huskily.

Before her mind could process what was happening. Agito had lifted her up. Walking over to the futon he dropped her unceremoniously hard onto the blankets.

"Agito …what the fu…" Her words cut off once more by heated lips. His body forcing her back against the cool crisp bedding. His hands groping like a hungry caged animal, heating her skin like searing flames. She felt as if her heart would leap from her chest at any moment. The pain of rejection, the numbness that had filled her body earlier receding with every touch. Her own fingers nimbly tugging the shirt from him, as a need to feel his skin under her own fingers grew. On some level she knew this was insane, yet she couldn't stop. She felt alive for once in her life.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, as she felt her clothes being torn from her creamy flesh. The summer air brushing against her flushed skin. The taste of metal on her tongue, as she tasted her own blood. Agito grinned wickedly down at her. His legs straps tearing the cotton, but never marring the soft flesh below. Lips dropping down to tug on the peak of a perfectly pink nipple. She mewed loudly as he bit down, letting his tongue roll around before taking the other. His body pressing her deeper into the bedding as his teeth nibbled up the sensitive skin of her throat.

Akito grinned down at her wickedly, before moving up to bite down on the soft flesh of her neck. He enjoyed her screams as his tongue lapped at the drop of blood pooling around his mark.

"Fuck…. you taste as good as you feel." His laugh depraved as his hand hastily pushed apart her trembling legs.

"I have to have you…now!" His only warning. In one hard thrust Agito took her, ripping through her virginity. His hand covering the scream that streamed from her swollen lips. She actually embraced the pain. It seemed to fill the aching void in her soul.

"Shh… it won't hurt for much longer." His voice harsh, yet oddly comforting. He just hovered there not moving, his hand still clamped tightly over her lips. For a moment she could almost see something in those cruel eyes as he stared down at her. A flicker of tender emotion, as his hand moved to brush the hair from her face.

"Agito please!" She cried loudly, unsure what had possessed her. His eyes widened with surprise, before turning cold.

"Ringo, I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name." He growled callously. Pulling back, only to slam back into her tight heat. Her fingers clawing his back, the pink manicured tips tearing into his flesh. The pain causing him to groan with pleasure.

"You are so fucking tight." He grunted as he held her hips still, burying himself once again deep within her folds. She could feel his ragged breath on her neck as he grunted with every pounding thrust. A thin sheen of sweat beginning to cover their skin in the summer heat.

As her body flushed with sexual adrenaline she forgot about Ikki and Simca . She felt alive, glowing bright in the summer night. His demanding thrusts quickly sending her over the edge. An explosion of ecstasy filling her body, like a shower of fireworks sparking through a dark sky. Their lights flashing behind her heavily lidded eyes. As he predicted she screamed his name, sending him over the edge. In true Agito fashion he pushed a rough kiss on her lips then flipped her over. She gasped in shock. With a quick slap to her bare ass, he was gone.

To be continued….

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Okay, chapter one of a non Naruto story complete. I feel giddy like a schoolgirl. I hope you all enjoyed and please review and again no flaming for dissing on Ikki. It's just a story folks from my crazy silly mind. I really am an Ikki fan.


	2. Chapter 2

****

It All Began On A Rooftop

An Air Gear fanfic

Ringo x Agito, Akito, Lind

Warning chapter contains heavy lemon!!

Chapter 2

Opening her eyes she couldn't help but feel her lip tug up as it curled into a smile. The memories of their first time still sent her into a state of arousal. She could feel her skin goosebump from heated memories. Yet things like this could never last forever. Life could be so cruel as she knew all to well. Yet she had taken the good with the bad. Straightening herself she took a deep shaky breathe. She would not cry. She had been the one to resolve herself to this fate. Had she not been the one to agree to their unspoken arrangement. No love, no forever after. Just a common friendship with benefits. Sex without love. Yet it was so easy to fall for not one but both. It was so easy to do and in such a short time.

Her mind once again drifted back to the memories of that hot summer, as she thought about Akito…

__

It had been a huge sigh of relief to find out Ikki was gone. The last few days at Rika's were a blur of heartache and confusion, then add on the overwhelming fear of having to go home and face Ikki. It would have been a never ending nightmare of walking on glass shards pretending all was fine. The thought of living with Ikki's room just across the hall. The fear and trepidation was so strong she had waited to the very last minute to return home. Night had already fallen as she walked through the door. Her pink suitcase, dragging behind her, covered in numerous stickers of famous bands. She let out a sigh of relief when she only noticed her sisters. Both sitting at the dinner table arguing over something.

"Typical," she thought. It was then she saw him. It felt like a thousand butterflies were in her stomach and all had been set on spin cycle. She had prepared herself to face Ikki. Never had she imagined seeing Agito would have her in a fury of knots.

'No not Agito but Akito.' She told herself. Yet that didn't change the fact. It was still the same face, body just softer, less crude. Those butterflies were definitely set on spin cycle. Her heart racing with ever turn. She tried taking a few deep breaths as she stood motionless. He looked up from his book as if to sense she was staring. His eye catching hers, giving her a shy smile before returning back to his book.

'Did he just blush? ' She frowned uncertain, as if she had imagined it.

"Hey, Welcome home Ringo!" Ume shrieked jumping up and wrapping her arms around. She was growing taller everyday, since she had turned fifteen. It amazed Ringo just how much she had grown not only in height but maturity.

"We missed you!"

"I bet she didn't miss us." Mikan grinned impishly as Ringo forced a smile to her face. She could never let them know what had happened. It was bad enough what had taken place. She didn't need to deal with her sister's pity on top of it all.

"I did miss you…all." She forced the smile wider, as a lump grew tight in her throat.

"Ah…don't lie you enjoyed all that time alone." Mikan eyeing her unhappily. "I am so jealous. A whole week away from an annoying, whiney little sister and Ikki's stupid loud mouth. Ringo cringed hearing the name. She wasn't sure how but she managed to hold the smile on her face. As the tumbling butterflies fled and heartache pierced her chest.

Her eyes slid down to Akito. His quiet demeanor and that soft eye looking up at hers. That honey gold eye that was like a does. Filled with shy, sweet innocence. She was speechless as she watched that single eye drift from hers down to her lips. Her breath catching, as he let his eye ever so slowly travel down to stop at her ample breasts. Before moving further down to her long legs. Then quickly shooting up to once again stare into her lapis blue eyes. She could feel those butterflies suddenly come back.

'Was there a setting faster then spin?' She wondered to herself, as she let one hand drop to her stomach. "Why hadn't she realized Akito would know what happened that night.

'Of course he would know. I gave my virginity to Agito, they share the same damn mind and body.' She sighed inwardly. Her throat suddenly feeling like a desert, when she thought of what wondrous rough and tortures things that body had done to hers. Her hand moving up to her neck. The high collar of her blue cotton sleeveless shirt covering the mark. The one Agito's ravaging kiss had left.

"Ringo are you even listening to a word I've said?" The sound of Mikan's voice edged and annoyed finally reaching her ears.

"Oh…ano…sorry Mikan." Nervously setting her stuff down against the wall, she joined the others at the table. Her eyes trying desperately to avoid Akito's

Mikan pursed her lips watching her grab a plate and bowl of rice. Letting out a loud annoyed sigh she cleared her throat.

"As I was saying…that idiot brother of ours took off with that…"

"Slut!" Ume interjected.

"Ume don't talk like that! It's not right for a young girl your age." Mikan's huffed loudly. Ume rolled her eyes, and then reached over grabbing her treasured green sketch pad. Ringo smiled as she watched her younger sister begin to sketch. What she knew was some new gorgon doll design. She was not surprised that Ume had turned her hobby into an actual profitable business with her friend Kei Machida. Though Ringo herself felt the dolls were rather eerie and morbid. She never could warm up to those creepy faces.

"Now as I was saying. Ikki and Simca." Shooting a warning glare over at the smaller girl. Ume just lifted her head and gave a sweet innocent smile. Turning she gave a mischievous wink to Ringo and mouthed the word tart. She had to hold in a small giggle. Tart was putting it nicely in Ringo's book.

"Those two packed up a few bags and just up and left."

"Ikki's gone?" Ringo tried to hold the raw edge of pain in her voice. She realized she had not done a very good job, as both sisters looked at her, brows furrowed. She quickly plastering on another fake smile. Realizing it was going to be habitual if she wanted to keep the truth hidden.

" Um…ya…well him and the tart said they were going on a vacation." Ume's fingers making air quotations at vacation. Her voice dripping sarcasm. Mikan ignored her younger blue haired sisters interruption and continued on.

"They said they wanted to explore the United States. Meet up with other Genesis members and what not." She whirled her metal chopsticks in the air bored, before leaning over to snatch a piece of meat off the grill.

"Well I think it is more like those two have gone off bent more on starting a turf war or taking over the whole damn AT world in the U.S. then going sight seeing." Ume voice sounding too cynical for her young age. "Well we all know how they crave attention and power ."

"Oh I see…well, I'm sure they will have a pleasant time…"Ringo's voice dropping off. She could feel Akito's eye on her as she pushed the food on her plate around. Mikan looked at her like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Ringo, don't tell me you are just going to sit there and act all normal. That Simca is trying to steal your man."

"He is not my man!" Her voice edging on icy cold. Ume and Mikan both stared open mouthed and dumb founded. Looking at each other, then back at Ringo. If they had said anything further to her she never heard it. Even the scent of cooked meat, on the grill in front of her escaped her attention. Her mind spinning as she absentmindedly continued poking at the rice in front of her.

'So they left? I guess then he couldn't stand the sight of me. Her heart tugged painfully with the thought. Even though it pained her she knew Ume was right . Ikki had a taste of power and craved more like a junkie needing a fix. Even after reaching his goal to become Sky King he still wanted more. He could never be happy just riding the wind. No for him it was the thrill, the rush of power. To have everyone's undivided attention. He truly was an AT junkie wanting, scheming, craving, doing anything to hear applause from others. His name on everyone's mind.

'He could never be happy riding the wind with me. Just enjoying it.' Why had she not realized this sooner. 'Because I was to damn blind with love to see the truth.' She thought bitterly. Maybe she was better off, that he refused her love. How she detested all the fighting between AT riding gangs. The ruthless part wars. She despised it, all she wanted was the thrill of finding the road. The wind caressing her cheeks. Combing through her long rose colored hair as she soared through the sky.

'Ikki is right, I don't care if I am king or not. It does nothing but cause power struggles and bloody AT wars. Akito knows exactly what can happen because of this. His own brother Kaito destroyed his mind, fracturing Akito and Agito into two separate identities.' As she thought his name she couldn't help but look up. Looking across the table she caught his sweet honey gold eye staring intently at her.

"Kami, has he been staring at me this whole time?' She thought. 'What is he thinking? ' All this and more flooded her already weary mind. It was all too much, she needed to be away from them all. Quickly pushing away from the table she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Dropping her plates in the sink she walked back out.

"I'm going to bed."

"You okay Ringo?" Ume's eyes studying her closely. "You never go to bed this early.

"I'm fine…it's just the summer heat getting to me." Forcing a smile on her face, her hand tugging on the thin cotton material of her shirt. Fanning it, as if to emphasize the point.

"It has been a scorcher this year." Mikan said flashing her a smile, before collecting the rest of the plates. Ume following her into the kitchen. Walking past the table Ringo paused hearing Akito's soft gentle voice.

"Sweet Dreams Ringo." She turned to see the corner of his mouth pull up into a whisper of a smile, a glimmer in his eye . She felt drawn in by those golden flakes that swirled around, just like she had with Agito. Her hand itched to pull off that eye patch just to reveal in seeing both honey gold eyes.

'Damn what is wrong with me.' She scolded herself. Shaking the thought from her mind, she grabbed the handle of her suitcase. Not bothering to face him again, a sad, empty sounding goodnight tossed over her shoulder. It was so soft, a mere whisper but she knew he heard it. She quickly retreated to the safety of her room.

Shutting the door tightly behind her. She closed her eyes, leaning heavily against the door.

"Kami, I am so screwed up." She huffed testily. Taking a few deep calming breaths she pushed away from the door. Quickly unpacking her clothes haphazardly, just to be done with it all. Slipping into a pair of lavender shorts, with matching spaghetti strapped top. The soft cotton material felt comforting on her weary body. Turning off the overhead light, she crawled under the cool bed sheet. She left the blinds pulled up so only the dark curtains softly rustled as a cooling breeze filtered through the open window. From the bed she could see the crescent of the silvery moon, it was nearly full. The favored night of the month for all AT riders. She remembered the last full moon riding with the whole gang. It was the only time they all seemed to get together. Kazu, Bucha, and Onigri were all busy with their lives. Kazu and Emily were engaged. Bucha and Onigri had taken over running Grand Slam. They had all grown over the years, yet those nights they came together were like old times. Ikki had spent most of the night riding next to her. She had thought she had finally gotten his attention. Instead she had been nothing more then a dreamer. She should have realized that night he was only next to her cause Simca was not around. She could feel the hot tears welling in her eyes. She buried her face in her pillow masking her sobs, letting the fluffy cotton swallow her tears.

She never did hear her door being opened, nor the person who slipped in, closing it behind silently. She never heard any of it till the soft male voice broke the silence of the night.

"Ringo?"

She knew that soft, gentle male voice, anywhere, but he never came in her room. Sitting up she brushed away the tears with the back of her hand. Hoping that he had not seen them.

"Akito what's wrong?" Her voice still holding a slight tremor of sadness.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight" His voice deep, yet it held a childlike ring to it. Okay this was getting really strange. "Please Ringo."

"Um….I guess so." Her voice came out slightly unsure and nervous. She just could not fathom what was going through his mind. Yet, she didn't have the heart to turn him away. His voice sounded the way her heart felt, sad and lonely. He moved quickly, lying next to her, his body facing her. She was too nervous to look over at him. Instead she stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows from the fluttering curtains dance across the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm hand clasp hers under the covers. His fingers lacing with hers. She knew without even looking over that he was staring at her, with that golden speckled eye, which seemed to mesmerize her. They lay that way silent, as the minutes ticked by. She could feel the warmth of his body, even thought there was a few inches of space between them. Her breath caught as she felt him breach those few inches, his body pressing against hers. Only there clothes separating them. She had to remember to breathe again, even as she felt his hand reaching over. She turned finally facing him and he raised himself up on his elbow, face hovering over hers.

"Ringo…please don't cry." He whispered softly, pleadingly. His head dropping down to lie against the curve of her shoulder. His exhaled breaths, blowing warm against the nape of her neck. She wondered if he could feel, how fast her heart was racing.

He leaned up to whisper feather soft in her ear. "It makes me sad to hear you cry, my sweet Ringo." His arm holding her tight as his face nuzzled into her neck. His warm lips brushing a soft kiss against the sensitive skin of her neck. Her body tensed and this time, she nearly did forget how to breathe. She didn't relax till she felt his breath become even, as he drifted off to sleep still nuzzled into her neck.

"Akito…"She found herself sighing with his name. Closing her eyes she found herself growing increasingly relaxed. Maybe the fatigued was finally catching up with her. Yet somewhere in the back of her mind. She felt having Akito here holding her, had something more to with it. She soon found herself losing track of her thoughts as sleep pulled her in.

Opening her cerulean blue eyes Ringo left her memories to once again find herself standing on the rooftop. Her eyes looking out at the city. She could still feel the warmth tingling through her body as she thought of that first tender moment with Akito. He had shown such a gentle kindness that first night back home, after what happened. Even to this day, he still showed her that gentle kindness. Maybe that is why this hurt so much. Knowing that no matter what kindness he showed her, Ikki still held his heart. Neither would ever have Ikki's heart and for her that was fine, she didn't love him anymore. No, she had fallen for a man who was split into two minds. Though she hardly saw them as two but one whole. It hurt to know neither would love her; all she would have were memories and the culmination of their brief year together. Dropping to sit on the ground she leaned back against the rail, her hand holding her stomach. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes. Yes, only memories of their past would she have to remember for now.

__

The days quickly turned to weeks, as the summer heat raged on. She had grown accustomed to Akito's nightly intrusions. Every night he would come to her room, with just a few whispered words spoken between them. His arm just holding her tight. His face buried into her soft neck. It was comforting in a strange soothing way. By morning he would be gone. With Ikki out of her life she found herself needing more changes, including careers. So she began filling her days designing new AT gears. Her intelligence and skill led her to start her own special line of AT gear. She quickly sold the regulated ones to many retailers. The other more special and unlicensed , the ones the Wind SWAT team would like to control. These were the ones she enjoyed designing the most, and only sold to a few specialty stores. Bucha and Onigri were her biggest buyers, and it was becoming a lucrative business for her. She also found her weekends had changed as well. No longer spent admiring, worshipping Ikki. Stressing herself every time he landed himself in hot water, which was to often. No more following him and his every demand like a puppy. How had she been so stupid? Allowing him to treat her like that, for so many years. Now she found the weekends peaceful almost serene. Spending them now with Akito. They would sit in the park feeding the birds. She reveled in his quiet, soft spoken conversations. He would quietly listen to her, never cutting her off or making snide comments. Like Ikki so often had done. He truly listened to her thoughts and feelings. Never trying to steal the limelight. With Akito it was as if for once she was the center of it all, the star in his eye. As dark approached they would take to the skies. Sailing through the night sky, nothing but the wind rushing around them as they roamed the city. No turf or part wars, only catching the air and following the roads. It was so refreshing and she began to feel the pain edging away as she spent time with Akito.

Ringo's deep blue eyes opened a small smile appearing on red lips. Her eyes following the moon that now hung high above the city. Anytime she remembered those first weeks with Akito she felt warmed. His quiet soft spoken ways were like the calming sound of a bubbling brook. Only to be compared to the waterfall effect of their first time making love. The memory of that night soon filtered through her mind. She sighed as she recalled that night.

__

Lying in the cool crisp blue sheets Ringo let out another long held breath before turning onto her back. Her arm slumped over her head. The summer heat was stifling, just when she thought the temperature could go no higher, it did.

"Akito…" She whispered softly. Throwing off the sheets in a huff, she let them tangle at the bottom of the bed. She could not find comfort or sleep as her body lay restless, her mind racing with thoughts. Looking over at the digital clock by her bed, she once again let out a long breath through her teeth nearly hissing. She was so confused and it was all the heat's fault. Okay deep down she knew it wasn't the summer heat holding off sleep.

"Akito." She once again whispered his name in the air. Staring from the clock then back to the ceiling. She felt her heart ping with sadness. "He's not coming ." She thought bitterly. It was long passed midnight and Akito always came with in a half hour of her going to bed. That was over three hours ago, her eyes once again glancing at the clock. How had she allowed herself grow use to his nightly visits. Why should she give a damn. How could it be, that not having the feel of his warm skin close to hers lead her to become restless and sleepless. She should be able to sleep just fine, even without the feel of his hot breath, against the nape of her neck. Looking over once again at the clock, she let out a frustrated groan. So if that was true why was sleep eluding her. Sighing she let her head drop back heavily, against the pillow. The pillow that still held the faint scent of his. A mixture of musk and the vanilla scented shampoo he used. Closing her she breathed deeply, letting the scent penetrate her restless body. She felt the tension in her body slowly ease away as she once again inhaled his scent. Before she could even think, her eyes slid shut and she feel into the darkness of dreams.

She was unsure just how long she had been asleep, or what had caused her to stir awake. That was until she felt the familiar dip of the mattress. She couldn't help it as the corner of her mouth turned up into a faint smile. She laid there waiting for him to curl up next to her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. As she opened long dark lashes over her cerulean blue eyes to find, Akito. Her eyes following the soft curve of his face, down to his bare chest. He lay over her almost startling her. A hand pressed into the soft mattress, on each side of her head. Her lapis blue eyes widening further as his head moved ever so closer to hers. Till only a mere inch was left between them. Her eyes adjusted to the slip of moonlight that filtered through the blinds.

No the eye patch was definitely on the right side.

"Akito…" Her breath breathed softly, though her heart raced out of control. She stared into that one eye and she felt her breath once again catch at those mesmerizing gold flecks that circled around. He smiled shyly down at her before breaking the air between them. His warm lips brushing feather soft against hers. As if testing the feel of his lips on hers. Dipping down he brushed another kiss across her lips, soft yet not like a feather. As he leaned back she could see so many emotions pass through that one honey gold eye. It was a match to her own. Heartache, betrayal, loneliness but also passion, lust, and need. Yet Akito's held one more thing hers did not, nervous innocence. Akito might share the same body as Agito yet Akito was new to the passion and heat of a woman. Maybe it was the loneliness, and emptiness of her own heart that swelled slightly when she saw that flash, of unbridled lust. Lust for her as a woman, not Ikki but her. She didn't want to waste time trying to rationalize what was happening. Wondering if it was Agito pushing him or what other tormenting reasons, given time her mind would conjure up. Instead she let her arms wrap around his neck pulling him downwards. Her warm lips pressing hard against his mouth. That single earth shattering kiss a sign of how she felt the same as he did. Her fingers moving up to stroke a path through his thick dark ebony blue hair. The tip of her moist pink tongue running along the thin line of his bottom lip begging for entrance. His lips parted granting her access. Plunging her tongue in, tasting his unique flavor. Maybe it was her over active imagination but when she tasted Agito he had a wild spicy almost tart flavor but here as she ran her tongue around his mouth and over his perfect teeth she savored a sweet flavor. It was more alluring that chocolate, her favorite treat. For his shy nature Akito was a quick learner. Maybe because he shared the same body with the wicked Agito but as his tongue finally began to twirl with hers, she knew that couldn't be. He was too gentle. Everything he did was slow, soft, and very sensual. What that tongue was doing to her as it twirled, dancing along hers. By the time there lips parted both gasped heaving breaths. His golden eye still looking down at her, locked with hers. It flashed with uncertainty till he lowered it. His one hand moving from beside her head to the satin ribbon tie, the only thing holding the thin white fabric of her night gown together. She didn't know why or when she had started wearing lacy and frilly pajamas and not cotton shorts and tank tops? Maybe what was happening right now, had been in the back of her subconscious mind. Begging to be taken, touched, and needed. His fingers slowly slid the fabric apart revealing soft creamy skin. She could hear his shaky inhaled breath coming to end with a near moan as he drank in her naked body with that eye. The tips of his fingers brushed ever so softly across her skin . He traced the line of her collar bone like a painters brush on fine canvas. Her breath catching as he brushed the side of her aching breast. Just the sensation of his fingers barely touching her sensitive skin causing a shiver of need. Her breath continuing to catch and then finally exhale as they dipped to slide around the underside of her ample breasts. It was so gentle , sensual, yet it made her ache harder. As if he was teasing, always close but yet not fully touching where she wanted. Yet with sweet, kind Akito she knew that he wasn't trying to torture her, he was exploring. Like a treasure hunter following the lines etched onto his sacred map to riches. His fingers moved, trailing to outline her ribs. He seemed to find each and everyone. As his fingers continued trailing across, goosebumps dotted her fair skin. His eye and fingers studying her feminine anatomy, face filled with a mixture of amazement and heated desire. He seemed awed at the reactions her body gave to his exploration. She couldn't hold in the low drawn out moan that left her lips, when he finally moved across the top of one heaving breast. The tips of his fingers causing them to harden. She felt she would fall apart underneath him if he didn't take her in his mouth. As if reading her mind his head dipped down, wet tongue slipping out to taste the skin of her pink tipped nipple. Back arching up, she cried out his name breathlessly, as his warm wet mouth took all of her in. Suckling it like a newborn babe. The sensation had her mewing like a neko, as her hands buried into his hair. She was so aroused, her core aching for more. Pulling away, she teasingly pushed him down. His back the one now pressed against the soft mattress, as she slid to the edge. She didn't give him a chance to question. Her hands trembled for only a brief second, as she grasped with both hands the waist of his boxers. Her bravery growing as she pulled them off in one quick move. Tossing the cotton fabric over her shoulder to some unknown corner of the room. She didn't give a damn where, he had brought out some other side of her. How she wanted to ravish ever part of him and yet in some distant part of her mind hold him tight against her, protectively. Crawling up slowly from the edge of the bed like a cat. Letting her right hand brush slowly up one side of his leg, before brushing the palm of her hand slowly over his hardened erection. His shaft twitching at her soft touch. Kami, how she was loving the reaction he gave as his breath caught, then came out as a low deep groan. Even though she had seen him before when Agito was in control .It didn't stop her from licking her lips at the size. Grasping his length in her hand, she smiled up at him seductively. Dipping her head down, letting the tip of her tongue tease him. His hips jerked upwards in response, begging for more. She couldn't stop the smile that tugged on the corner of her red lips. She loved having this bit of control. Granting his wishes, she took him fully in her warm mouth. Sliding her warm mouth up and down slowly, then increasingly faster. The sounds of his moans growing louder, making the heat between her own thighs tingle with need. She couldn't take much more, the ache growing, pulsating for more. Rolling her tongue around one last time she let go. Moving up the rest of his body she hung over him. Her dark rose hair brushing his pale chest.

"Ringo?" His breath ragged.

"Trust me Akito…" She smiled softly as she gazed into that honey gold eye. This time it seemed as if she held him entranced with her pair of electrifying blue eyes. She raised her hips and in one fluid motion slipped him into her wet folds. Both moaning in unison at the sensation. She moved slowly, as he lay still underneath. He was aroused beyond anything before, yet unsure. It didn't take long before he was pushing up as she slid down, bringing him deep inside her tight heat. His hands moving up to cup her soft face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. Ringo blushed at his words. To have someone make her feel special caused another piece of her shattered heart to mend together. She still had thousands of fragments left but in just a short time Agito and Akito had each mended one slivered piece. She quickly lost track of all thought when she felt warm hands grasp her hips.

"Akito!" She cried out as he thrusted upward burying himself to the hilt. She felt as if her breath would falter forever and she didn't care. Shifting himself forward Akito sat up pulling her close, still buried deep with in her softness. Her inner muscles surrounding, squeezing him. She wrapped her legs around him, heels crossed, pressed into the curve of his spine. His hands moving softly up her back to her shoulders. Then slipping them between their heated bodies, to cup both large heaving breasts. She loved this new position. To be in his arms, his whole male essence buried deep inside.

He explored her body once again. This time with his hands, lips, and tongue. Each gentle touch made her quiver.

It was beautiful. Soft and sweet just like him and it stroked the fire within. His mouth moved up slowly till it claimed hers. She lost all sense of surprise from this once shy man as his wet tongue brushed across her lips asking, wanting entrance. She gladly gave it sighing with a shiver as his hands slid down, fingers pressing down the line of her spine to the curve of her back. She was so close and he wasn't even moving. How was that even possible? Hell if she cared feeling his tongue brush hers. Tasting every drop of her sweet flavor. His moist slick tongue brushing above, below, and along hers. She gasped into his mouth when his hands gripped her bottom tightly, arms thrown around his neck. She savored every sensual moment as he slowly rocked in and out of her. His mouth never leaving hers. Her legs trembled, her breath caught as she neared closer to the end. The feeling was a soft blissful ecstasy. Like the rush of a babbling brook. A slow gentle movement of churning water, invigorating, soothing yet never ending. Then she was there, tumbling over the edge bringing Akito with her. It was like the small stream had ended and now she was tumbling, falling over a large waterfall. The sensation flowing over her again and again, as his essence filled her.

Falling back he pulled her down with him, both trying to catch their breaths. His mouth brushing butterfly kisses over her forehead. He surprised her by tucking her head under his chin. Long arms wrapping around, holding her heated skin tight against him. She felt so safe in those arms as she drifted off to sleep.

To be continued….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I have to say this chapter was harder to write then I thought. Trying to write about a very shy, feminie male was harder then you would ever think. I believe I did as good as possible job of showing Akito's love making to Ringo and still be within character. I tried to keep his sweet, shy, innocence nature so I had Ringo more dominate in the beginning.

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

It All Began On A Rooftop

An Air Gear fanfic

Ringo x Agito, Akito, Lind

Warning!! Okay this is the last lemon…so enjoy!

****

Chapter 3

Ringo found herself smiling softly, as she thought back on of how she had ended up living alone with a man with one heart but two minds She had fallen for them in such little time. She could almost see them both so clearly. One with wings of pure white the other black as coal. Moving to stand up she turned to lean on the rooftop railing the city lights twinkling as far as her blue eyes could see. She sighed thinking about that night she left her sisters to live with a two sided angel.

__

She sighed happily walking the street sidewalk home. Summer was finally coming to a close. She watched as fall leaves began to drop. Spinning in the cooling air. It had been a month since Akito and she had moved things to the next level. Everyday it felt as if a lost piece of her heart had been found. The shattered puzzle slowly pushed back into place.

Designing new AT parts was turning into a full time job and she had grown to enjoy every bit of it. Akito had begun to work with Kei Machida doing designs. He worked designing on things as simple as AT gang logos to ad campaigns for major companies. It soon became a joint business. With Ume helping out after school. With the design business and Ume's line of gorgon dolls, profits were high. She wasn't surprised those soft gentle hands of his could draw like Monet.

Opening the door she realized no one was home.

"Yes I can take a nice long bath and relax." She smiled. Turning on the heater to the bath she waited for the water to warm as she stripped off her clothes. Running her fingers through the water she sighed. It was almost the temperature she enjoyed. Adding in some berry scented bubbles, she gave it a few more minutes.

She never noticed the figure that slipped into the room till she heard his voice.

"Fuck Ringo you could make a blind man hard with that body." His voice rough yet holding a seductive tone. 

__

She knew without even looking up to see the eye patch. It was Agito. His hard presence filled the entire air. Looking up she could see how his eye filled with an untamed, raw lust.

"Agito …get out!" She gasped loudly. Grabbing a towel, trying to cover her naked skin. Over the few weeks she had grown very fond of Akito's soft ways. However she found after hearing his rough voice that she also craved a little of that Agito's bad boy attitude. She felt a blush cover her cheeks as she turned away. She gasped as his mouth roughly kissed her neck, his teeth nipping roughly, yet not breaking the tender skin. One hand wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her tight up against him. The fabric of his shirt not stopping the heat of his body from warming her now chilled skin. She gasped when she felt his other hand come up cup her breast.

"Kami I love these tits of yours." His voice darkly seductive in her ear. She gasped softly as he ran his wet tongue along the shell of her ear, before nibbling on the bottom lobe.

"Agito…wha…what do you want." Her voice coming out in near breathless gasps. As his mouth trailed down her neck, heated and hungry.

"No beating around the bush… huh." His hand moving to pinch her nipple hard. A sinister smile growing as he heard her moan loudly. " Fuck if I only had a little more time I would take you hard… right here… against the tiled wall!. "He let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Listen, my little vixen you are going to have to skip the damn beauty bath and come with me."

"What!" Another gasp leaving her red lips as he rolled the harden pink nipple roughly between his thumb and finger. "W…why?" Her head clouding from his touch.

"Because I fucking said so bit…"He bit back his harsh word as he felt her stiffen.

"My bad temptress… forgot you don't like that little word." He let his fingers once again tug at the perk peak between his fingers. His mouth placing open wet kisses along her neck, turning her head slightly to reach her throat . She soon fell back into that hazy mind as he continued to fondle her. She cried out when his teeth finally bit down, breaking the skin. His tongue running across the broken skin taking the small slip of blood it had caused.

"Mmm… you are just too damn tasty. As I was saying, my little hot, tight, temptress you need to come with me. I have already packed a bunch of your fucking clothes and crap. We can get the annoying sisters to send over the rest."

"What!" Struggling to get out of his grip. "I am not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are! "He hissed. His one arm holding her tightly in a near death grip. Her back pressing ever more tightly against his chest.

"We are leaving and don't give me any fucking grief about it. I'm doing it for your own damn good. You should feel privileged I give a fuck."

"Again I will ask why!" Her voice becoming angry.

"Because we are moving out of this damn house." He smirked biting her ear.

"Ouch!… damn it to hell… Agito." Her temper rising. "I am not leav…." Her voice breaking off when he gave a deathly low growl into her ear. She could almost feel the anger flow off his body, that she was pressed against.

"Fuck it to all hell Ringo! You just have to push it…fine be a bitch about it." His angry breath brushing against her neck. " I am fucking taking you out of her because that ass fuck Ikki is coming back with his whore. I will not let you and Akito stay another second with fuckhead living here. I put rent down on a one bedroom apartment. Problem fucking solved."

"Ikki is c…coming home…"Her voice cracked as she felt a painful pressure fill her chest . The tears just on the edge. Her body rigged as freezing cold filled her body.

"Fuck Ringo!" He growled angrily at her tears. "Fine… fuck this! We have a little time." She gasped loudly in surprise as his one hand slid down past her stomach. Brushing roughly through the v shaped patch of hair. He quickly slid a finger along her wet fold. She moaned loudly when he dipped in two fingers.

"I know how to make you… my little vixen forget that bastard….hmmm…you like this don't you?" His fingers sliding in and out of her heat fast. She was quickly on the edge. That warm tingling sensation coiling up inside ready to burst. She could practically feel his smile against the skin of her neck. Before she knew it he had removed his hand and twirled her so her back was now slammed against the wall. He was like an animal. Primal and predatory as he held her in place with a hand on each side of her head. His mouth crashing down on hers hard and rough. Dropping his hands to her hips, she felt his fingers dig into the soft flesh as he lifted her up. She didn't even remember him removing his pants, as she cried out and he was buried deep within her.

"Ah… Fuck Ringo…uh…Kami you are so fucking tight." He growled low in his throat. "You are coming with me if I have to drag you there." His hips thrusting hard and fast.

"Y…yes!" She cried as she fell over the edge. He smirked down at her have lidded eyes.

That night she found herself wrapped in Akito's arms as they slept in their new home. It was strange being away from her sisters. Though in a way she had never felt happier. Her mind raced with Agito's words. Why had he bothered to tell her that he had been wrong all those years about Ikki. That he was not the one who could bring the two into one. What did he mean two into one. She closed her eyes wondering if he had meant Akito and his mind. No that was silly she was nothing. How could she help anyone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

One more chapter to go. I decided to throw in one more lemon for all you lemon crazy lovers. LOL A little bit of Agito's badboy.LOL

Please review and make my day!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

It All Began On A Rooftop

An Air Gear fanfic

Ringo x Agito, Akito, Lind

****

Chapter 4

Looking back over the city she sighed heavily pondering once again her life. It had been a full year since she had stood on this very rooftop. Her heart broken by Ikki. Now she had to face the truth. Tonight she would lose him…them. It didn't matter, they were both one man to her. Two internal sides. Light and dark, ying and yang. Combined they were her true soul mate. Life was different living with Agito and Akito. In the beginning the two bounced back and forth. She never knew from day to day or sometimes even by the hour who she would be spending it with. If it would be Agito or Akito. Yet she never found herself wishing for one more than the other.

Agito was hard ,crude, raw and daring. Flaunting his middle finger to the entire world. Yet she had seen how protective he was to not only to Akito but herself. It was his way of caring. Making love to him was like a hot searing rush of unadulterated adrenaline. Akito on the other hand was kind, gentle, and a true romantic. Showing his affection with flowers and little notes. Making love to him was always soft, tender, and sensual warmth. Like a soothing cup of tea on a cold winter day.

It had started out slowly, the changes minor. She would catch a glimmer of softness in Agito's eye. A soft sigh of sorry if he pushed her too far. She had to laugh softly at times where he would stop, nearly biting his tongue, before saying something crude or snide to her. Though if it was anyone else he would let all hell ring out.

She saw the changes through the year in Akito also. How could she ever forget the time Ikki showed up demanding she help him with an AT turf war. She had watched in utter shock as Akito shoved him roughly out the door before slamming it in his face. His eye patch never shifted

As time went by, the changes grew and before long she forgot about him having a light and dark side as the two blended together. She had begun calling him by his birth name Lind. The eye patch firmly in the center, no longer inching to the right or left.

She felt the warm tears as they began to slowly trail down her flushed cheek. Why had she let herself believe that it was more than sex, more than friendship. She was a damn fool and now she had to face it. She would never have that picture perfect family.

Her hand trembling faintly, as it dropped to rest on her stomach. Slowly caressing the slight bump. The beginning sign of the child that now rested, snuggly inside her. It's tiny little heartbeat fluttering, with new life. She had to stay strong for their child. No her child. She would be alone .How could she ever dream that the man she loved would want her.

She would show this child all the love she could. He or she would never suffer the loneliness that Akito suffered. She would be both mother and father. She was strong and she could raise this child alone. Even though the thought of not sharing the joys of this child with him tore at her very heart. Hell the very thought of not being with the him felt like her heart was being ripped in half.

"No I can not falter and cry. This little life needs me." She whispered softly, the tears silent and heavy. As she held in the sobs that begged to tear from her throat.

"Ringo!" The sound of AT's hitting the rooftop hard causing her to jerk her head. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

Sucking in a deep shuttering breath she turned to face him.

"Hey," Her eyes widening slightly as she glanced over at him. She was shocked to see the eye patch missing.

"Hey…that's all you have to say. I have been looking for you, for nearly two hours now." He paused both honey gold eyes watching her. His hand reaching out to brush her cheek.

"Ringo what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." She saw his fist clench tightly. "Ikki hasn't been bothering you again has he?"

"No." She whispered softly. The back of her hand rubbing across her tear stained face.

"Then why are you crying? Come on let's go home… I have a surprise for you." Grabbing her hand in his. Gasping at the strange unusual tone of his voice. She began noticing his whole stance was different. Pulling her hand back she took a step back , tears once again coming to her blue eyes.

"I…I need to tell you something." Her voice broken and heartrending.

"Ringo… you're scaring me. What is wrong?" Those honey gold eyes holding her mesmerized. Turning her head away she sighed heavily.

"I'm pregnant…" The words almost whisper soft.

"Pregnant?" His mouth gasped shocked. Taking a deep breath she let it all out. All her bottled up emotions that she had fought with the whole night coming out in one long anguishing sob.

"I know you don't feel the same but I have to tell you… I'm in love with you."

"Ringo…" His voice caught.

"Listen, I know none of this was planned. I know you don't feel the same, that you still have feeling for Ikki. It was just sex…" Her voice drifting off sadly. "Dammit I swore after Ikki I would never fall in love again but it did. You slowly became a part of my life. The more I was with you, the more I felt the pieces of my heart come back together. As time went on I didn't see you as two different people just one. The one I fell in love with." She heard him say her name again softly. Turning around her sad eyes never leaving the rooftop, she bit back another sob.

"Tomorrow I will pack my stuff and move out. I hope we can still be friends but Lind I just can not live with you anymore. It is just too hard to be around you, knowing I will never have your love. I just can not go through it again. I'm sorry but someone needs me more." Her hand pressing tenderly against her slightly swollen belly.

"Don't worry about the baby. I can raise this child all on my own. I am a AT king after all. You do not need to feel obligated." A small nervous laugh leaving her red lips as she turned away from him.

"Is that what you thought. After all this time you think it's just sympathy…. pity sex."

She turned around sharply at his words. His voice neither rough like Agito nor soft like Akito. It was a mixture of the two. It still stung with pain.

"Dammit Ringo… I can't seem to go through a hour without thinking of you, needing you, desiring you. Don't you know how much you mean to me. How much I need you in my life." Moving closer, she backed up feeling the railing behind her. "I have wanted to tell you this for so long but I couldn't. Not until I became whole again. You deserve to have someone who is mentally stable, not man split in two. I couldn't tell you until I was sure. I am whole again Ringo have you not noticed these last two months?"

"I…I…" He didn't let her finish as he cupped her face in his hands. Her heart raced as he leaned in. His face inches from hers.

__

'Could I have been wrong all this time. Telling myself he could never love me.' She was almost to afraid to hold out even a glimmer of hope. Oh how she loved him so.'

"It was you Ringo that helped me become whole again. I love you Ringo…can't you see how much I love you!" Leaning in his lips brushing tenderly against hers."

It was then she realized that she had automatically assumed he could never love her. That no one would. Ikki's words that summer night had filled her with so much doubt over the year. She had ignored all the moments they had shared in the last year for pity. All those little signs here and there, that he had fallen in love with her. She had pushed them all to a corner of her mind, to fearful to consider them as real. In the end she had nearly sabotaged her own happiness.

Pulling back he gazed into her crystal blue eyes, eyes still brimming with tears.

"I was going to surprise you tonight. I planned this whole romantic evening and everything." His lips once again brushing tenderly across hers. Pulling back he reached into his dark leather pants. She stared confused as he took her left hand in his. A small sigh leaving her lips when she felt the soft kiss he brushed across the palm of her hand. She felt something cold and small slide on her long finger. Looking down she gasped before her breath caught. She blinked once, then again, uncertain she was really seeing the tiny heart shaped diamond that sat on a thin gold band.

"I was going to surprise you tonight by asking you to be my wife "His eyes seemed to almost glitter as those gold flaks spun around. Leaning in he whispered softly in her ear. "I think your surprise was better."

"Lind…I.." She stammered like a nervous schoolgirl.

"Yes my temptress." His eyes taking in the blush touching her cheeks.

"Yes!" She whispered heatedly against his lips as his lips captured hers in a long searing kiss. A kiss that made her heart skip once more.

He smiled against her lips. "A baby…we're having a baby." Leaning back his eyes gazing deeply into hers. She could almost swear his smile grew even wider, reaching up to almost shimmer in his honey gold eyes. As she nodded yes softly.

She nearly gasped in shock, when he dropped to both knees. His hands moving to press tenderly against her stomach.

"Hey in there…I'm your daddy." His voice holding a tone of awe. She smiled down at him, her heart swelling with love at the way he talked to their unborn child. His voice so tender and loving. She couldn't help the tears of happiness that slipped down her cheeks. He loved her and their child.

She would truly have the happy family she had dreamed of.

Looking around she realized it had all started on this very rooftop. Heartache, love and now her happily ever after.

The End….

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Well I hope you all enjoyed this short little fanfic!!

Please review and make a authoress happy!!


End file.
